


Little bits of Jim

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Relationships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: I made a list thing for Jim related drabbles on tumblr. The idea is a number + a ship including Jim.link hereThe ship of any fic is in the chapter title and the notes at the beginning (and any warnings are also in the chapter notes at the beginning)





	1. Mormor - Accidentally ate a pot brownie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mormor - Accidentally ate a pot brownie  
> warnings: drugs (pot) 
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

It was a warm spring day in Amsterdam and the last day of Jim and Sebastian’s stay. Their meetings had gone well and now they had a couple of hours in the city to actually look around. They strolled over the Kalverstraat and looked around. Jim was eying a sign that promised a Torture museum and Sebastian took his moment to sneak down an alley to where he saw several people with brownies. It only took him a moment to pull a well-versed con and mere seconds later he walked back to Jim with a brownie in his hand. 

“Basher.” Jim said as he looked up “lets go there, do you have to con people out of their food every time we’re on holiday?” 

“I’m hungry and I don’t like your food choices.” Sebastian replied as he took a big bite from the brownie. “so where are we going?”

Jim pointed at the sign “the torture museum.” he said and without another word he headed in the direction of the museum. Sebastian followed as he happily munched on his brownie. 

 

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the museum and Jim got some money out.

“Hey boss?” Sebastian said with a quiet voice “I think I  _accidentally ate a pot brownie.”_

“oh for crying out loud basher why did you have to go do that.” Jim said with great annoyance.

“Emphasis on accidentally.” Sebastian said and started giggling. He took the London cap from Jims head and put it on backwards. 

Jim huffed “Oh for fucks sake Basher.” He took hold of Sebastians hand and pulled him away from the entrance of the museum. He walked back to their hotel, practically pulling Sebastian along with him, who was giggling and letting Jim pull him. Sebastians eyes fell on a chippie and came to a halt, which practically forced Jim to stop as well. 

“oh look! junkfood. I read they have those fancy little croquettes but big and with meat in them!” 

Jim huffed again “You just had that massive brownie. With cannabis in it. Which, by the way, always is of good quality here. So yeah you’re going to be stoned as well.” 

“And stoned means hungry, sillybean. Now get me some junkfooooood.” 

Jim nodded at the kebab shop opposite. “lets get you something from there or you’re going to be whining for food again in about five minutes.”

“but bosssssssssssss” Sebastian whined. 

Jim rolled his eyes but couldn’t help it but smile a little “alright alright. go get some.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	2. Jimcroft - touch starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimcroft - touch starved  
> warnings: none
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

It had been one of those months where either Jim or Mycroft had been busy with work. It can rather difficult to have a secret relationship with someone who’s supposed to be your enemy, but somehow it suited them.

The day before Jim came back from Italy, Mycroft had to leave for Norway. Just as he’d gotten back there was an incident in Jim’s inner ranks that had him awake and working for four days in a row. And then there had been a very unfortunate misunderstanding between the foreign secretary and an ambassador.

When Mycroft finally came home at four in the morning he saw Jim’s coat on the coat rack. He shed his coat, jacket and shoes before walking further inside to see what kind of mood jim was in. Jim was laying on the couch in the living room with a book and Mycroft could see at once that Jim was sulking.

“James.” He said. “What brings you here?”

Jim looked at the page number before closing the book and sitting up. “It has been far too long.”

“I know.” Mycroft said and sat down next to Jim. Jim immediately moved to lay down with his chest on Mycroft’s lap with a sigh. Mycroft put his hand on Jim’s back, right between his shoulder blades and rubbed softly. Jim murmured a bit and stayed like that for a while.

“Jim…” Mycroft started after a while “I’m exhausted. Lets go to sleep.”

“Mmh. Kay.” Jim replied and slowly sat up. Mycroft rose, his muscles more stiff than he would like to admit, and headed for his bedroom. He knew Jim would follow.

It was only a few minutes later when Jim was contently curled up against Mycroft and Mycroft was quickly dozing off to sleep.

“Goodnight mo rún.” Jim mumbled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	3. Sheriarty - I happen to look at your sketchbook and why is it full of drawings of me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriarty - I happen to look at your sketchbook and why is it full of drawings of me??  
> Warnings: none
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

“Sherlock darling, pay attention. They want two latte’s.” Mrs Hudson said sweetly as she put her hand on his arm. Sherlock, the barista at the bakerstreet café had been staring at the boy his age who was wearing a low-cut v-neck t-shirt. The boy was focussed completely on his sketchbook and had been since he’d come in two hours earlier when he’d ordered a double espresso in his smooth Irish voice. He’d given Sherlock a nervous smile as he counted out the coins from his pocket. Sherlock’s brain automatically went though the deductions. ‘Gay. 19. Art student, works in the bookstore down the street, single, hot as fuck.’

Automatically Sherlock made the two latte’s the couple (recently married, she’s still head-over-heels, he’s already cheated since their marriage) had just payed for. He almost spilled hot liquid over his hand when the Irish boy got up.

“Oh sherlock darling. Be careful.” Mrs Hudson said and, before Sherlock could answer the Irish boy cleared his throat “could you keep an eye on my stuff for a moment.” He asked. That accent would be the death of him, Sherlock decided.

“Of course, dear.” Mrs Hudson said before Sherlock could answer. She turned to sherlock “you take your break dear.”

Sherlock made his way to the table next to that of the Irish boy with a cup of strong coffee. He couldn’t help but look over to the open notebook. He looked a bit closer, to get a good lock when he realised it was /his/ face that was staring back at him in about twelve different expressions just on that page. He curiosity was piqued and he moved over to have a look at it. Page after page were covered in drawings of him. Accurate drawings.

“Uhm hi?” Came that smooth Irish voice from behind Sherlock. Sherlock slammed the notebook shut in a reflex and looked up at the boy with a red head. The boy was just as red “I’m-i’m so sorry. I’ll-I’ll just-“

“No don’t go!” Sherlock replied too quickly and too loudly. “I-uhm. I mean I don’t mind. They’re really good.”

“Oh. Uhm. Thank you? Uhm. I’m Jim.” He said as he held out his hand.

Sherlock shook it “Sherlock. Can I buy you a drink?”

Jim smiled “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	4. Mormor - touch starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mormor - touch starved  
> warnings: none
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

Sebastian had been away for the last four weeks, on the run in the woods for the last week, and he could murder for a shower. He parked his car at the nearest house he had access to and opened the door. Mentally he was already turning on the shower when closed the door and threw his bag to the side. He didn’t realise the apartment wasn’t empty until he looked up right into the barrel of a 9 Mm handgun. Holding it was Jim, who realised seconds later that it was in fact Sebastian. Jim looked like shit. He hadn’t shaved in days and he looked like he’d lived in the clothes he was wearing for just as many days.

“Hey boss-“ Seb started but was cut off by Jim rushing over and hugging Seb tightly. Seb wrapped his arms around Jim somewhat surprised.

“You look like shit.” Jim mumbled into the dirty coat “and you smell.”

“So do you.” Seb replied. “Now will you let me have my goddamn shower?”

Jim mumbled something Seb couldn’t make out and clung onto seb.

“Hey.” Seb started sweetly, deciding on a different tactic. “Hey boss, what’s wrong?” He asked as he put his hand in Jim’s hair. Jim leaned into the touch like a cat and let out a soft sigh. Seb played with Jim’s hair and held him close.

“C’mon, Jim. I really need to shower.”

Jim whined.

“So do you.” Seb said as he picked Jim up and carried him to the bathroom. He helped Jim out of his clothes and set him under the shower. He undressed himself and joined Jim, who immediately clung onto Seb again. Seb sighed “oh Jim, darling, I told you not to isolate yourself.”

Jim just grumbled and stayed close.

“Alright.” Seb sighed. He was glad to see Jim again but he wished Jim wouldn’t sulk like that. “Go get dressed and get some tea for us and we’ll watch some telly.”

Jim mumbled something and got out of the shower.

Ten minutes later Seb was sipping a cup of delightfully hot tea and had a content Jim curled up in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	5. Jim/Greg - roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim/Greg - roommates  
> Warnings: sex mention, kissing
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

“For crying out loud, Greg, can you not_” Jim said as he walked into the kitchen with Greg’s dirty rugby jersey and right into the sight of Jim’s housemate, Greg, making out with one of the guys from his rugby team. Before he could leave the room again Greg looked up “J-Jim..” he stuttered as he turned bright red. “I-I thought you-you were- well not home.”  
It wasn’t that Jim minded Greg being with a boy, he liked boys himself after all, but he hadn’t expected Greg to- Greg had only brought girls home before and had not even seemed to notice Jim’s casual flirting.  
“You left your jersey in the bathroom.” Jim said. In those few seconds Jim deduced much more than he wanted to know. He saw that Greg had topped, that it had been rough, how Greg had- Jim stopped his brain from recalling these deductions, tossed the jersey to Greg and left the kitchen.

  
If it was up to Jim he would hide in his bedroom all day, but he had an important test to go to. He stopped on his way to uni for coffee because he’d avoided the kitchen before leaving.  
The test didn’t go all too well. It was still easy enough so he knew he passed it even with being distracted, but he couldn’t get the image of Greg kissing out of his head. When he got home he headed to his room at once. He didn’t quite feel like talking to greg yet.  
“Hey Jim?” Came Greg’s voice through his door in the early evening. Jim had been trying to work on an essay (and failing to focus on it).  
“What?” He replied a little grumpily.  
Greg slowly opened the door. He’d just finished his post-training shower and clearly had spent his whole shower (it had been 50% longer than the usual) thinking about how to talk to Jim.  
“Not spending any more time with what’s-his-name?”  
“Victor? No! I mean- he’s nice and all that but-but that was just an one night stand. And look I’m sorry, I really thought you were out.”  
Jim pointedly kept looking at the screen of his computer. Greg took a hesitant step forward. When Jim didn’t tell him to leave he crossed the room and put his hand on Jim’s shoulder “Jim...”  
Jim didn’t say anything. Greg squinted “are you jealous?” He asked surprised “because I kissed Victor and not you?”  
Jim looked up at Greg, his cheeks burning. Had he really been that obvious? Greg leaned in and kissed Jim. It wasn’t rough but it wasn’t exactly soft either. Greg gave him a good moment to pull back and only when Jim replied the kiss did Greg kiss more roughly. It felt like forever and less than a moment at the same time to Jim until Greg pulled away to catch his breath.  
“Why did you not do that before?” Jim asked in an attempt to sound a little smug.  
“I thought you didn’t like me like me like that.” Greg admitted. “And you’re kind of out of my league?”  
“I’m out of your league???” Jim asked surprised. “You’re the rugby jock and I’m the math nerd.”  
“Uhm what you could practically be a model Jim. And I should know, I’ve seen you shirtless.”  
Jim blushed even more at this “says you! Those goddamn muscles should be illegal.”  
“Pro’s of a rugby player.” Greg winked. “Now that’s out of the air, I would very much like to have a long and lazy snog on the couch.”  
“Mmh. Yes please.” Jim replied and abandoned the essay he wasn’t able to focus on anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	6. sheriarty - A&E waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheriarty - A&E waiting room  
> warnings: broken arm, A&E 
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheriarty - A&E waiting room  
> warnings: broken arm, A&E 
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

Jim stepped into the A&E waiting room with his arm in a sling late on a Thursday evening and looked around for somewhere to sit. He was in a foul mood as, what was supposed to be a relatively relaxed evening of free running, (a skill that had saved his life multiple times) had turned into a cab ride to the hospital when an inexperienced runner had crashed into him. He’d heard the faint noise of his radius breaking and sure enough it started to swell. A sure sign that it was broken. He’d made a sling and hailed a cab. He was going to have to deal with the man later.

The woman at the desk had told him it would take a while so he looked around the room to see where he wanted to sit. He scrapped any places with children, and then old people who were likely to ramble to him. For all parties involved it would be better if he stayed away from them. Apart from the group of slightly drunk young adults there was only one other place, the one next to a man with dark brown curly hair. Jim sat down with a chair between them and took his phone out to read. The man was better prepared and had brought a book. Jim felt faintly jealous and watched the man. Out of habit more than anything else he started to deduce what might be going on. He had a fresh bandage that was sloppily applied on one of his hands and a bit of glass in his hair. Combined with the chemistry book the man was reading and the the way the light bounced off the glass Jim deduced that a beaker had shattered and part of it had embedded itself in the man’s hand.  
“What are you looking at?” The man snapped.  
“You still have some glass in your hair.”  
The man went through his hair with his good hand and and then shook it around. Jim suppressed a smirk.  
“Did it not go to plan?” Jim offered.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” The man bit back, clearly in pain.  
“Try me.” He answered in the same tone.  
The man explained some complex chemistry and Jim needed all his knowledge on the subject to keep up with it, but he did manage. The man was clearly impressed. Of course Jim had been right. The man’s experiment had shattered the beaker. Some of the glass had embedded itself into his hand and it took a small piece of the glove with it.  
“So what happened to you then?” He finally asked as the chemistry part of the conversation had ended.  
Jim made a mental note to make up something badass and impressive to answer this question in the future. He blamed the pain for not thinking of it. (even though it wasn’t actually that bad, he’d had far worse after all) Instead he told the man the truth.  
“You do that often?” The man asked. “running around the city from roof to roof?”  
“Occasionally, on my days off.” Jim replied “don’t you?”  
“I do plenty of running during my work. Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective.”  
It took Jim everything he had not to show his shock and surprise. He knew sherlock Holmes, of course, but he knew him as a nozy detective and all round very smart man. Not as a hot guy he could run into at A&E.  
“Jim Lewis. I’m a professor of Mathematics.” He resorted to his favourite alias.  
“Oh.” Sherlock said somewhat amused “does that combination happen often? Free running and mathematics?”  
Jim shrugged and then grinned a little “someone’s gotta do it.”  
“Sherlock Holmes?” Came the voice of a nurse just as sherlock was about to speak.  
“That’s me.” He replied and got up. “It’s been a pleasure talking to you.” Sherlock continued and then hurried to the nurse.

Ten minutes later it was Jim’s turn. He got a cast around his arm and the boring speech on how to take care of it. He then, finally, got some painkillers and was hurried out of the office as the waiting room was still far from empty. He looked around to see if he saw sherlock, somehow eager to talk to the man again. He didn’t see him and with a sigh he headed out of the door. Just as he looked for a cab he spotted a head of familiar curly hair heading around the corner. He eyed the cab that just turned up. Damn, he’d have to get another one, and he hurried after sherlock. “Hey! He called “sherlock!”  
Sherlock looked over he shoulder and, seeing who it was who called, stopped “yeah?”  
“Sign my cast?” Jim asked. Suddenly he wasn’t all too sure about this.  
Sherlock’s face lit up “sure.” He searched for a pen in his pockets and eventually found one. He carefully wrote something on the cast and then smiled “goodnight, professor.” He said and headed off into the dark alley. Jim looked at what he’d written. It was a bunch of numbers, a phone number, he realised, followed by two words in a scratchy font ‘call me’.  
Jim grinned widely, he was definitely going to do that.


	7. Sheriarty - touch starved (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriarty - touch starved  
> warnings: none? 
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriarty - touch starved  
> warnings: none? 
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

Jim bent over the chessboard and contemplated his next move. This had been their eight game and jim had won all but one. Sherlock had gotten up and put the kettle on. Sherlock wasn't sure if he hadn't noticed Jim, or he’d just been too busy and focussed on the tea. suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sherlock wouldn't admit it but without John there he didn't exactly get a lot of casual physical contact. well, non to be exact. And Jim wasn't round that often either. Sure the criminal mastermind visited now and again but it still wasn't much and most of the time they'd play chess or talk.

Therefor Sherlock almost jumped when he felt the hand on his Shoulder. He gasped. Jim stroked a finger over Sherlock shoulder, knowing full well what kind of effect it was having on Sherlock. 

“Sherlock.” His voice drawled 

“What?” Sherlock snapped

“It’s your turn, darling.” Jim said as he continued to rub his finger softly over sherlocks shoulder. 

It was intoxicating to feel Jims touch and he couldn’t help but lean into it. And then Jims finger made contact with his skin. He’d moved from the shoulder (where his shirt was still in-between) to his neck. Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned into the touch even more, decidedly not making a noise that sounded far too much like a moan. 

Jim pulled his hand back “don’t forget the tea, doll. Sherlock's eyes shot open and he clumsily fished the tea bag out of the pot. He felt drunk on Jim's touch 

“fuck.” He mumbled as his shaky hands picked up the pot.

“Mmmh” Jim said with a smirk “maybe something for next time.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a part two! I couldn't decide who'd be touch starved so the other one is the next chapter!
> 
> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	8. Sheriarty - touch starved (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriarty - touch starved  
> warnings: none?
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriarty - touch starved  
> warnings: none?
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

Sherlock came home from a chase through London and immediately recognised the familiar patterns of Jim visiting: The window slightly open, the scent of Jims favourite tea in the air and Jim’s mug on the table. (it had been a joke gift from Jim, The mug with the secret Service logo on it, but only Jim used it.)

What, however, was missing from this Scene was Jim himself. It worried Sherlock. When Jim was there he was usually on the couch with a book and ready to complain about Sherlock taking too long. Jim wouldn’t just leave again without seeing him? He’d only been on the case for what? A few hours? It hadn’t gotten properly dark yet and he’d left in the morning. Jim would only leave again early if there had been an emergency and even then Sherlock wasn’t sure Jim wouldn’t just ignore it to be with him. He frowned, when had it been the last time Jim had been there? Longer than usual. Not that there really was a ‘usual’. They both had their cases and Jim sometimes travelled (disappeared). He looked around again and headed for his bedroom. Jim being there would be the most likely. He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Jim curled up in his bed. He was clinging onto Sherlocks pillow like he’d die without it. 

“Jim, darling.” Sherlock said as he slowly came closer.

Jim made a noise that Sherlock didn’t know and couldn’t place so he stepped closer and sat down on the bed “Jim, are you alright? You’re not hurt are y-“ he was cut off by Jim grabbing hold of him and hugging him as tightly as he could. Sherlock sighed, more of relief than annoyance,  and then smiled and pulled Jim close. He threaded his hand though the black hair and let Jim curl up against him. Slowly, very slowly, Jims grip loosened until he was just curled up in Sherlock's lap. 

“C’mon, Jim.” Sherlock said quietly“I need a shower.” 

Jim made a soft whining noise 

“Order take out, would you? Then we’ll watch some true crime show and insult everyone on it.” sherlock said. He pecked a kiss on Jim's forehead and left for the shower.

 

When Sherlock came out of the bathroom again, clean and in some comfortable clean clothes Jim was already on the couch and looked like nothing had happened (apart from his hair still being messy). 

“Took you long enough.” Jim complained “Chinese is almost here and I found the perfect show to watch.”

“Oh?” Sherlock replied with a grin as he sat down next to Jim. 

“Yeah, it’s about HH Holmes.”

“America’s ‘first’ serial killer” Sherlock acknowledged as he pulled Jim close to him. 

“Mmh yes, so they say.”

“I’m sure you’re eager to point out how he could have done things better.”

Jim smirked “of course.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


	9. Johniarty - "I dare you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johniarty - "I dare you."  
> warnings: domestic argument
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johniarty - "I dare you."  
> warnings: domestic argument
> 
> These drabbles are unbeta'd. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

“I dare you.” Jim hissed “see if you still have a boyfriend after it.”

“I am going and that’s it.” John yelled.

“With Sherlock for fucks sake.” 

“It’s for a fucking case.” 

“It’s the fucking honeymoon suite!” 

Johns fist was balled in anger, trying very hard to keep his anger in. “I’m going.” He stated surprisingly calm “and you will accept it.” 

“Like hell I will. I will NOT let my boyfriend go on a date with someone else! Let alone bloody Sherlock Holmes.” 

“It. Is. Not. A. Date.” John bit back

“HONEY. MOON. SUITE.” Jim repeated. 

John went to the door. “I’m going and that’s it. You can’t forbid me.”

“I can ruin you.” Jim hissed in anger “ruin Sherlock for that matter.” 

“Listen here.” John said as he turned back to Jim. His voice was cold and full of anger. “If you dare to lay a finger on him you won’t have a boyfriend anymore.” 

“What kind of message do you think you’re sending me?” Jim hissed “mister I live and work with the guy I have a goddamn huge crush on. You’re always so fucking quick to defend him.” 

“Leave him out of this!”

“Get out.” Jim pointed to the door. 

“If you hurt him..” John threatened

“GET. OUT.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” John growled and slammed the door behind him as he left. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to write a part two to this, but I'm uncertain about it. So do you want to see a part two and if so do you want an angsty or a happy ending?
> 
> You can find the whole list and how to request a Drabble [here](http://imayjustbejamesmoriarty.tumblr.com/drabbles)


End file.
